


Masquerade

by kethni



Category: The Bill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni





	Masquerade

A cannon blast shatters the air, and then thousands of fireworks light up the night sky. The thousands of revellers in the grounds, and in the mansion, roar their appreciation.

 

From his vantage point at the top of the staircase, Craig can see a great heaving mass of bodies. Young men, middle-aged men, even some older men. Many of them are practically naked, save for the mandatory masks.

 

Craig is wearing a classic tuxedo with a pure white linen shirt and mother of pearl buttons. He is wearing a small black face mask. He is standing next to a man in tight leather trousers, a slashed silk shirt, and elbow high black gloves. This man is wearing a blood red, three quarter size mask.

 

The pounding music vibrates through the floor. The martini in his hand shudders in time to the music.

 

“Tell me why I’m here?” Craig asks, as he sips his drink.

 

“To meet a good-looking, anonymous Twinkie, and have some much needed shagging.”

 

“You told me that this was a charity thing,” Craig says without rancour.

 

“It is, but who said charity had to be boring?”

 

“Nathaniel, you’re my oldest friend, and one day I’m going to learn that you’re a filthy liar.”

 

“Darling boy, I told you the complete truth. The idle, gay rich are happy to part with their loose change for a noble cause, but provide them with: amusement, ample sex, and exotic food and drink; and you’ll not find buckets big enough for the money they’ll throw at you.”

 

“So, in order to cheer me up, you’ve brought me to a glorified brothel?” Craig asks mildly.

 

“Not so much a brothel, more a high class orgy,” Nathaniel says happily. “Now, if you’ll excuse me; charity begins at home, you know.”

 

Craig shakes his head in amusement and waves at Nathaniel as he descends the staircase. Craig leans against the banister, nursing his drink, and watching the crowds below.

 

Becoming aware that someone is watching him, Craig turns around, still holding his partly drunk martini.

 

There is a young man standing ten or twelve feet away. He is wearing thigh-high, white leather boots; skin-tight, white leather hot pants; and a small white eye mask.

 

He is also wearing a pair of pink, sparkly, fairy wings. The sort that are worn on children’s fancy dress costumes. He smiles tentatively and waves a glittery toy wand.

 

Craig bursts out laughing.

 

“Hello,” the man says shyly.

 

“Hello. Nice outfit.” Craig sniggers.

 

“It’s ironic,” he says sheepishly.

 

“Is that right?”

 

“Yeah, um, ‘cos I’m a Fairy.”

 

“Oh,” Craig says lightly. “How long have you been a Fairy?”

 

“Mmm, about five years.” The Fairy moves closer and gazes hopefully at Craig. “Well, I was probably always a Fairy, but I only realised about five years ago.”

 

“And are you enjoying being a Fairy?” Craig reaches out and touches the fragile wings.

 

“I am,” the Fairy says seriously. “I should have listened to my Fairy Godfather when he tried to tell me.”

 

“I’m sure that he doesn’t blame you,” Craig says softly.

 

“I’d give anything to make it up to him.” The Fairy hesitantly touches the cuff of Craig’s sleeve.

 

“After such a long time?”

 

The Fairy nods and bites his lower lip.

 

“Is your… friend coming back?”

 

“I doubt it.” Craig laughs. “He’ll be working his way through every good looking guy he can find under the age of thirty.

 

“So… not exclusive?” The Fairy asks hopefully.

 

“Not together.” Craig gently hooks his finger over the waistband of the Fairy’s hot pants and pulls him closer. “What about you? Two sets of wings hanging on the bedroom door?”

 

“No, just mine,” he says softly. “I only came here for a laugh. If I’d known I was going to meet a secret agent, then I would’ve dressed a bit more…”

 

“Boring?” Craig asks lightly.

 

“Grown-up.” He kicks his toe into the carpet. “I look pretty childish.”

 

“I think you look adorable.”

 

“There’s, um, a nice quiet room back there. With a huge sofa, lots of throw cushions, and a roaring fire.” He looks up earnestly at Craig. “Perhaps we could… talk?”

 

“Okay.”

 

He hesitantly takes Craig’s hand.

 

“Is this okay?” He asks diffidently.

 

Craig nods and holds his hand more securely.

 

***

 

They walk into a quiet, low-lit room away from the main party. Craig loosens his bow-tie and unbuttons his collar. He pulls the Fairy close and rubs his face in his hair.

 

“Missed you so much,” the Fairy says quietly.

 

“I waited for you. But you never got in touch,” Craig says quietly.

 

“I couldn’t. I was too ashamed of the way I treated you.”

 

“Oh Luke,” Craig says quietly. “I understood.”

 

Luke lifts his head and scans Craig’s face.

 

“It’s not too late?”

 

“No,” Craig promises. “It’s not too late.”

 

 

The End.


End file.
